


Dear, 2022

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Ficlet, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Ketika mabuk, manusia bisa mengoceh tentang apa saja kepada siapa pun. Oh Sehun melakukannya.





	Dear, 2022

Pukul satu dini hari. Di antara selinap sunyi, entah mengapa aku teringat angkamu. Mungkin efek dua botol soju membuatku mendadak berperan filsuf.

 

Aku berpikir, selayaknya sang ahli. Namun, semuanya hanya tentang aku. Tentu saja, aku tidak cukup berempati aditif untuk repot-repot memedulikan keadaan satu semesta.

 

Aku memikirkan penampilanku. Mungkinkah aku bertambah tinggi lagi ketika kau tiba? Kurasa tidak. Saat itu aku akan berusia 28. Sudah bukan waktunya lagi tubuhku gencar menyerap nutrisi.

 

Aku memikirkan karirku. Akankah aku tetap tinggal di naungan yang sama atau terbang menggapai kesempatan lain? Jika kujawab sekarang, kemungkinan besar kupilih opsi pertama. Zona nyamanku.

 

Akan tetapi, siapa bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi di tahun-tahun sebelummu? Bisa saja muncul sesuatu yang menjentik api nyaliku untuk berdikari. Entahlah.

 

Aku memikirkan anjingku, Vivi. Menurutmu, apakah aku harus memberinya teman? Vivi selalu tampak kesepian saat kutinggal, meskipun ada seseorang yang kutugasi merawatnya. Sedikit banyak, Vivi seakan mewakili ihwal hatiku. Terkadang, aku pun merasa sepi di tengah ingar bingar.

 

Yang satu ini mungkin akan terdengar aneh, tetapi setelah sekian lama, tiba-tiba aku juga memikirkan dia.

 

Ya, dia.

 

Jangan tanya alasan. Rasanya wajar bila seseorang bereminisensi. Ya, 'kan? Oh, pastinya, aku rindu semua yang telah pergi, tetapi dia yang terutama. Dialah pemilik gambar terbesar dalam kepalaku. Saat ini.

 

Tiga puluh dua. Pada usia itu, mungkin kerut di sudut matanya akan bertambah panjang setiap dia tertawa. Garis senyumnya semakin dalam. Tinggi badan serta lebar bahu yang tak pernah lebih dariku, kuyakin masih sama.

 

Itu terdengar seperti aku sedang mengejeknya, tetapi tidak. Lenganku dapat meraihnya dengan mudah dan aku suka itu.

 

Aku memikirkan satu kota di timur. Tempat di seberang lautan jika aku ingin menemuinya.

Tunggu.

Apakah aku ingin berjumpa?

Ya, sepertinya begitu.

 

Aku memikirkan momentum makan malam, tentunya bersama dia. Bukan sejenis yang romantis dengan menu ala Eropa serta pijar lilin cantik dalam remang. Cukup yang sederhana saja. Mungkin, seperti menyantap kudapan di kedai kecil sembari mengobrol tentang bagaimana kami menua.

 

Kenangan akan wangi uap pangsit yang menguar di sepanjang Jalan Fucheng, membuatku ingin mampir kembali ke distrik tempatnya tinggal (tetapi, aku bahkan tidak ingat arahnya).

 

Aku memikirkan kebebasan. Milik kami berdua (terutama aku). Bebas terhubung, terdokumentasi, tanpa peduli mata lain yang mengawasi, tanpa aturan yang memberangus.

 

Bisakah aku dan dia mendapatkannya ketika dunia telah menunjukkan angkamu? Terhadap ini, aku menaruh harapan cukup besar.

 

Aku memikirkan jari manisnya. Akankah tetap bersih atau tersemat cincin yang kilaunya membutakanku? Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak. Dia lugas dalam aksi. Kadang-kadang impulsif. Namun, jalan pikirannya adalah labirin.

 

Ibarat novel romansa yang seharusnya berakhir klise, berubah menjadi genre misteri penuh teka-teki yang baru terjawab setelah belasan jilid. Cara yang sama bagaimana dia bermain dengan hatiku ... dahulu (mungkin juga sekarang).

 

Aku ingin sebuah sua. Aku ingin mengurai kisah. Jika kami sudah tidak pantas lagi membahas yang telah lewat, bercerita mengenai yang akan datang pun sama baiknya. Apa pun, asalkan dengan dia.

 

Dear, 2022.

  
  
Sebotol soju masih menunggu untuk kutenggak. Apabila kutandaskan sekarang juga, mungkin sadarku akan berangsur hilang. Saat terbangun nanti, mataku pasti mencari kalender, dan bukan kau yang kutemukan. Kau masih jauh.

 

Salahkah jika aku menginginkanmu bergegas tiba?  
Anehkah jika aku meneriaki jarum jam agar berputar lebih cepat?  
Bodohkah jika aku masih menjadikan dia alasan atas semua monolog kontemplasi ini?

 

Mengapa harus takluk kepada kisah lama?  
Mengapa aku harus mengandalkanmu demi bertemu dia?

 

Aku bicara kepadamu. Kepada kala yang tanwujud. Maaf jikalau aku terdengar putus asa (sebenarnya tidak, aku hanya mabuk).

 

Aku benci diriku, apalagi saat digantung rindu.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat tahun baru!


End file.
